ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Paradoria (franchise)
Paradoria is an American media franchise created by Universal Animation. The franchise began with the 2015 animated feature film Paradoria, which was directed by Steve Samono and Gary Hall with co-direction by Universal Animation's chief executive officer Michael Wildshill from a screenplay by Samono, John Hamburg and Laurie Craig, and produced by Amy McNeill and Daniel Ross. The original idea for the film was conceived by Samono in 2008. Since the film's release in December 2015, it quickly expanded into a massive franchise, which includes various Universal Studios theme park attractions, merchandise, video games, books, a ice show, a Broadway stage musical, four short animated films, a sequel, a television special aired on NBC in November 2016, and a television series based on the film on Universal Kids that aired in 2017. The franchise has been highly acclaimed with the original 2015 film being nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. History Paradoria was originally released in 2015. The film was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature and took in $1.1 billion globally. The film's title "Paradoria" comes from a genus of tachinid flies in the family Tachinidae. However, co-producer Daniel Ross suggested that the name is actually a portmanteau of word "paradise" and the prominent historical Genoese family Doria. Ironically, the filmmakers found it funny that the word for the paradoria genus of tachinid flies was never in the public domain, so it was "thankfully safe" for the animators to name the film Paradoria without "causing any confusion with flies", as the film has no connection to true flies within insects. On January 14, 2016, it was officially announced that a full-length sequel was in development at Universal Studios. The success of the movie helped Universal spawn a media franchise to compete with Disney's Frozen franchise. Because of this, TheStreet.com described the Paradoria franchise as "the Frozen of Universal Studios". By 2016, Universal began work on a television series and on a musical adaptation, with the first starting in June 2016. In March 2017, Universal announced a franchise extension called Paradoria Magic, which was also meant to compete with Disney's Frozen Northern Lights brand extension. Theatrical films ''Paradoria'' (2015) Paradoria was released on December 11, 2015, and tells the story of an unlikely couple: a young boy named Jamo who wears an awkward string red cap, and a princess named Keena who is capable of flying by using her magic hair bow as wings. Jamo falls in love with Keena, and the two aspire to seek out to the outside world against their guardians' wishes. When they get separated far away from the kingdom during a raid by ferocious human-eating monsters, the pair embrace their new lifestyle in their refuge but later become lost and begin fearing that the Paradorian kingdom will be destroyed by the monsters; Jamo and Keena now must find a way back home and stop them from destroying Paradoria. ''Paradoria 2'' (2019) In January 2016, Universal Animation Studios announced that Paradoria 2 would be released on December 14, 2018, which was then pushed multiple times until being eventually pushed back to November 8, 2019. Steve Samono returned to direct the sequel. Taking place four years after the events of the first film, Jamo and Keena, now young adults, are expected to get married. However, they encounter a mysterious conqueror who intends to overthrow the Paradorian kingdom by placing a spell that poisons King Clint, allowing the Conqueror to take over his place as the king of Paradoria. Now, the two must find a way to stop the Conqueror, and find a mysterious palace known as the Enchanted Realm to get a potion to heal Clint before they could marry together. Reception Box office performance Critical and public response Cast and crew Cast List indicator(s) * A dark grey cell indicates the character was not in the film, or that the character's presence in the film has not yet been announced. * A indicates an appearance by an actor portraying a younger version of a character. } | Tom Holland Finn Wolfhard | Finn Wolfhard | | colspan="4" | Finn Wolfhard |- ! Princess Keena | AnnaSophia Robb Theresa Rose McNeill | colspan="3" | AnnaSophia Robb | colspan="1" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | colspan="3" | AnnaSophia Robb |- ! Neets | colspan="8" | Steve Samono |- ! Verra | colspan="2" | Jenny Slate | colspan="1" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Jenny Slate | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | colspan="2" | Jenny Slate |- ! King Clint | colspan="2" | Patrick Stewart | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Patrick Stewart | Tom Kane |- ! Queen Melly | colspan="2" | Maya Rudolph | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | colspan="2" | Maya Rudolph |- ! Noalus | colspan="2" | Bryan Cranston | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Bryan Cranston | Fred Tatasciore |- ! Maggie | colspan="2" | Wendie Malick | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | colspan="2" | Wendie Malick |- ! Eugene | colspan="2" | Chris Parnell | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | colspan="2" | Chris Parnell |- ! Canna | colspan="2" | Dawnn Lewis | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Dawnn Lewis |- ! King Kakas | Rob Riggle | | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | | Kevin Michael Richardson |- ! Vinnie and Winnie | Cheech Marin Tommy Chong | colspan="8" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Boppie | Gary Hall | colspan="8" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Bob | David K. Thompson | colspan="8" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Londa | colspan="1" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Zoe Saldana | colspan="7" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Hugo | colspan="1" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Paul Giamatti | colspan="7" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Falia | colspan="1" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Madelaine Petsch | colspan="7" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Leena | colspan="1" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Gina Rodriguez | colspan="7" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Vicktor | colspan="1" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Tom Cruise | colspan="7" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |} Crew Chronology Chronological order of the Paradoria franchise history: #''Paradoria'' (2015) #''Camp Jamo'' (2016) #''Noodles'' (2016) #''Getting Annoyed'' (2016) #''Paradoria Holiday'' (2016) #''Tales in Paradoria'' (2017–present) #''Keena's Magical Journey'' (2017) #''Paradoria 2'' (2019) Video games A video game based on the first film, titled Paradoria: Jamo & Keena's Adventure, was released on December 8, 2015 for Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4, and published by Activision. Additionally, Electronic Arts, in partnership with Universal Partnerships & Licensing, released a match-three game titled Paradoria: Magic Blast for iOS, Android, and Windows Phone platforms. Six mini-games can be played on the film's website. Paradoria was also co-branded with another Universal property – Despicable Me: Minion Rush, which became Paradoria-themed for a period of time for two months from November to December of 2015. Jamo and Keena appear as playable characters in the 2018 fighting game ''Fighting Royale 3''. A Lego video game based on the first two films was announced on E3 2019 and will released on November 5, 2019, three days before the film's release, for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. Television A half-hour Christmas special titled Paradoria Holiday premiered on NBC on November 15, 2016. Directed by Chris Abazzi and written by Gary Hall and Erica Rivinoja, all of the main cast from the film reprised their roles in the special. It is now available on Netflix and on DVD by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. A traditionally-animated television series based on the film titled Tales in Paradoria debuted on September 9, 2017 on Universal Kids. While Wolfhard, Robb, Slate, Rudolph, Malick, and Parnell reprise their roles in the series, Stewart and Cranston were replaced by Tom Kane and Fred Tatasciore, respectively. Short films Three short films based on the first Paradoria film, Camp Jamo, Noodles and Getting Annoyed, were released on March 22, 2016 on the film's DVD and Blu-ray. Another short film, titled Keena's Magical Journey, was released in 2017, with Universal's Lix, being the first short Paradoria film released theatrically. ''Camp Jamo'' (2016) Jamo and Keena take a school of children out on a camping trip from home. ''Noodles'' (2016) Keena tries to eat noodles alone, only to be found by several neets who want to eat it. ''Getting Annoyed'' (2016) A neet moves in with Jamo, only to be bothered by it. Jamo tries to get rid of it, but his plans backfire. ''Keena's Magical Journey'' (2017) Keena's Magical Journey is a short film that was released theatrically with Lix on December 8, 2017. It follows Keena and some of the neets as they go on an adventure to find the mysterious treasure of love. Live shows ''Paradoria Live! – The Musical'' Coming soon! ''Paradoria on Ice'' Coming soon! Merchandise Coming soon! Theme park attractions In August 2016, it was rumored that Universal Parks & Resorts may be adding [[Paradoria (attraction)|an attraction themed to Paradoria]] to Universal theme parks. On September 16, 2018, Universal Studios Hollywood announced that they will be opening the Paradoria attraction in 2020. Due to not having enough space in the Upper Lot, the attraction will most likely be in the Lower Lot. In January 2019, Universal Parks & Resorts stated that the construction of the Paradoria attraction will begin in May of this year. In addition, it was also announced in March 2019 that Universal will be adding its Paradoria themed land at Universal Studios Beijing, joining with other 8 themed zones that is scheduled to open in spring 2021. Books and comics Coming soon! Brand extension Paradoria Magic In March 2017, Universal announced a franchise extension called Paradoria Magic, which was meant to compete with Disney's Frozen Northern Lights brand extension. This brand extension including animated shorts and book series. More coming soon! Category:Franchises Category:Paradoria Category:Universal Animation Studios franchises Category:Universal Studios franchises